


Lan Wangji

by asherall



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: & lwj has wwx, Character Study, Gen, No beta we die like wwx, Will update tags as we go, es is v. gay, i think this takes place during seclusion? not sure yet, not doing an es/lwj romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: He does not know who he was, or where he is.Knowledge of Alter Ego is not necessary to understand this fic.





	Lan Wangji

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise noted (with an *), Es & Ego Rex's dialogue are directly from Alter Ego. I did not create or modify any of their dialogues used in this chapter.
> 
> The dialogue in parenthesis at the end of the chapter is from Alter Ego.
> 
> The Gusu rules are from: https://modao-zushi.fandom.com/wiki/Wall_of_Discipline

"I've been waiting for you."

"My lost child."

Lan Wangji sees nobody, bare the disjointed statue on the side of the room.

"I am Ego Rex."

"I adminster rules."

The statue must be speaking. This situation was illogical enough.

"What you will find."

"Here with me . . ."

The voice is just as disjointed as the statue.

"Is you."

"Yourself."

He sees an open door that wasn't there three minutes ago. He walks inside.

"Well, look who showed up. I grew tired of waiting," said a woman. She looked little older than himself, and wore formal clothing. She was reading a book - Permutation City. "Sorry, but I'll get right to the point. I have 12 questions for you. Don't think too hard. Just answer honestly."

That wouldn't be hard. He didn't remember much from before he came here.

"Do you tend not to get emotional?"

He nodded.

"Do you put up a front for others?"

He nodded.

"Are you easily influenced by others?"

He shook his head.

"Are your tastes easy to discern?"

He wasn't sure.

"Do you get jealous easily?"

He shook his head.

"Do tough situations make you work even harder?"

He nodded.

"Are you often irritated by uncertainty?"

He wasn't sure.

"Are you unhindered by fear?"

He wasn't sure.

"Do you prefer things to be black and white?"

A flash of a memory - something, something had happened . . .

He wasn't sure.

"Are you often deceived?"

He wasn't sure.

"Do you like to be the center of attention?"

He couldn't be arrogant. He shook his head.

"Do you ignore those you dislike?"

No.

She smiles, judging him. "You deny things, don't you? Turning away from everything that causes pain . . . ignoring your problems . . . you might not idolize others, but you idolize a certain idea. You reek of rule-following."*

He says nothing. She's wrong - he followed the rules, he thinks, but -

Another memory flashes. He didn't always ignore problems. There was one he didn't ignore.

"You don't know anything about this place, do you? Nothing about this place, or who you are . . . No matter. We've only just begun. Come back tomorrow."

He walks out of the room. The door closes, leaving him in a black hall. There's another door open. He walks to it, ignoring the statue in the center of the room.

It's a small room. A bed, a desk, a bookshelf. He picks up the first book - No Longer Human, by Osamu Dazai. He might as well read it.

-

When he sleeps, flashes of memories coat his dreams.

_Lan Zhan!_

(Failure is inconceivable.)

**Do not insult others.**

Someone . . .

(I'm on course, no regrets.)

**Do not be haughty or complacent.**

They collected their swords . . .

**Honor your teacher and respect his teaching.**

(I want to run away from it all.)

His back hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is yet-another-eternal-wip of mine. will i finish it? we shall see . . .
> 
> this is for fun. haven't read most of the books that will be mentioned, nor am i super familiar w/ canon. watched cql once & am almost done reading mdzs, but my memory is fuzzy. correct me if something is wrong.


End file.
